


Moving In Together

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie has found the perfect house to move to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Lewis Challenge Fright Fest
> 
> My thanks to Margaret R for the beta

They’d been looking for a property to buy together for nearly a month without much success, so when James had a call from Robbie to say he’d found the ideal house he was quite excited. He’d had to work late a couple of nights earlier in the week, so he felt quite happy in telling Lizzie he was taking a long lunch hour, and drove over to meet Robbie at the house.

He could tell Robbie was nearly as excited as he was at finding the perfect house for them and so happily followed his partner up the path to the front door. There was nothing special about the front garden: a patch of lawn and the sort of hardy plants which were seen in the gardens of many of the other houses in the street. But James started to feel uneasy.

The house was a normal mid-terrace which looked as if it could do with some work inside. James couldn’t understand why Robbie should have found it so appealing. In fact, it was similar to another place they had both turned down within less than five minutes of their arrival. Nevertheless, James followed Robbie round as he extolled the virtues of the house and described how each of the rooms could be done up. It seemed to James that Robbie was describing actual rooms he had seen and not merely ones from his imagination.

“It’ll be perfect for us,” Robbie enthused when he had finished giving James the tour of the house.

James wasn’t sure what to say. To buy himself some time he went to take another look in the sitting room. The room was south facing and on a sunny day it should have felt warm. But for some reason the sun didn’t seem to enter and the room felt cold. James shivered.

He heard the sitting room door shut and looked round to see Robbie had come in.

“I’ve phoned the agent and told him we’d like to put an offer in,” Robbie said.

“Well,” James said reluctantly, “I’m not sure this is the right house.”

“Oh, but it is,” Robbie replied.

James shivered again and unconsciously took a step towards the fireplace. Not that there was a fire lit, but it seemed the only area which might offer some warmth. Even Robbie’s face, which had looked so bright and cheerful when James had arrived, now looked cold and foreboding.

“Look,” James said. “I’ve got to get back to work. Let’s talk about it when I get home this evening.”

“Whatever makes you think you’ll be leaving? I told you this is the right house for us.”

James went to walk past Robbie to leave the room, but as he did so Robbie put out his arm to stop him. James struggled to free himself, but Robbie’s grip was too strong and James was powerless to do anything about it. He felt himself being drawn inexorably towards the fireplace and then there was nothing.

***

Robbie was understandably very upset at James’ sudden departure. There was a brief letter James had written: _I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do about it._ _I can’t go on like this. I’m sure you’ll understand._

Laura in particular was sympathetic and over time their relationship returned to the more intimate one they had once enjoyed. And then one day Robbie phoned her to say he had found the perfect house for them.


End file.
